Raíz cuadrada
by DAIK
Summary: [Universo Alterno] InuYasha era su tutor de matemáticas y casi cuñado. Y entre tantos ejercicios, su vida era igual a todos sus problemas, multiplicados por confusión más un poco de dolor, elevado al cuadrado del amor que descubrió que le tenía de pronto a su maestro. Malditas matemáticas. [Romance/Drama/Family] [Presente para: Elvi Velasco] [Long-Fic]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Personajes de la serie, pertenecientes intelectualmente a Rumiko Takahashi._

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic contiene mucho drama y situaciones de amor profundas. El contexto de esta historia está planeado lo más realista posible. Porque Kikyō no es una perra que merece quedarse sin InuYasha por su bonita gana. Sí, el objetivo es que InuYasha y Kagome queden juntos.

 **Notas:** Escribo esta historia, con mi más sincero cariño y dedicación **única** y **especialmente** para mi amiga **Elvi Velasco. ** Cariño, desde que me lees, hiciste todo lo posible por encontrarme en redes sociales, siempre estuviste conmigo en momentos difíciles, NUNCA me has fallado, siempre tan linda y atenta… Eres una persona muy especial para mí. Te dedico este trabajo para agradecer tu amistad, que a pesar de que nunca nos hemos visto, te aprecio mucho, créeme. Gracias por ser quien eres. Gracias por estar atenta de mí y gracias por existir. Espero que no sigas enferma y que disfrutes cada capítulo y palabra de este fic.

 **Con amor, para ti.**

¡Disfrútalo!

* * *

« **RAÍZ CUADRADA** »

* * *

 ** _De cómo Kikyō acepta quedarse sin novio._**

 ** _Capítulo 1._**

* * *

 _Después de todo, el corazón de Kikyō era demasiado débil. Y ella misma terminará aborreciéndose._

* * *

Con los últimos esfuerzos de su ánimo y fuerzas físicas, observó el resultado en el libro de matemáticas y lo apuntó. Niña estúpida.

—Es el radical del segundo término sumado por la cantidad arbitraria que le adicionaste a equis, Higurashi —resopló frustrado, con dolor de cabeza y la voz chillona de esa niña las tres horas seguidas que la había soportado.

—Cero coma setenta y cinco, en equis, profesor —sonrojada, anotó el resultado que la calculadora le había dado luego de la afirmación de su tutor. Taishō observó con desdén la imagen avergonzada de su alumna, preguntándose internamente cuándo demonios se libraría de la presencia tan asfixiante y poco madura de esa muchacha.

—Treinta y dos ejercicios para la siguiente clase, Higurashi —acotó serio, ordenando sus documentos dentro del folio, preparándose para irse de la casa de los Higurashi. Sonrió internamente: por lo menos se encontraría con su novia Kikyō, la mayor de los hermanos, antes de salir.

—¿Tantos? —Se mordió los labios, cuando la mirada fulminante de su maestro se posó sobre ella.

—¿Es así como esperas no caerte con los exámenes de admisión a la universidad? Eres un fiasco en matemáticas, Higurashi—alzó una ceja, casi divertido por la reciente expresión aniñada de la recién cumplida de diecinueve años. Demonios, el estrés lo estaba volviendo loco.

Caminó por alrededor de la mesa de la sala, dándole una ojeada de soslayo a las tareas de la chica. Suspiró, frustrado: habría que estar por lo menos hasta que ella estuviera lista para los exámenes si es que quería que su trabajo no fuese en vano.

—Treinta y dos ejercicios, pues —resignada, cerró sus libros, imitando a su tutor.

Escucharon los pasos de los tacones bajos, golpeando con elegancia bajo la alfombra que cubría el suelo de la sala.

—¿Todo bien? —la pregunta fue más una afirmación, sinceramente. Kikyō miró con cariño para su hermana y con amor para su novio. Sirvió con delicadeza las naranjadas, repartiendo un par de botanas.

—Kikyō—saludó InuYasha, con las ganas intensas de tomarla por la cintura y plantarle un beso, de esos que le gustaban de verdad. Pero en sus narices estaba la hermanita de su novia. No podía hacer semejante atrocidad ante tan inocentes ojos.

Maldición.

—¿Qué tanto has aprendido, Kagome? —se inclinó para la aludida, observando el montón de números, las letras borradas, el lápiz cien veces más pequeño que al inicio de la clase… Oh, su pequeña hermana.

—Bastante, hermana —sonrió, emocionada—. Taishō-sama me ha dejado treinta y dos ejercicios, Kikyō, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Treinta y dos! Voy a morirme —no paró de parlotear hasta el minuto, bastante enojada por la cantidad de deberes académicos—. ¡Esto es el colmo! —Se levantó, con miras de largarse.

—Ve a tu habitación, niña. Mamá y papá llegarán pronto y ya sabes lo que pasa cada viernes —le guiñó un ojo, cuando su hermana le devolvió el gesto, soltó una jovial carcajada, mientras Kagome se perdía por las escaleras.

—Me gusta verte tan relajada—confesó escuetamente, tomándola por la cintura, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

 _«Te quiero, Kikyō. ¿Verdad?»_

Tal vez, recordar muy en el fondo de su alma la mirada de Higurashi la primera vez que la vio, estaba martillándole a veces. Pero cuando conoció a Kikyō… Dios, había quedado deslumbrado y aún estaba _perdidamente_ enamorado de ella. Aunque sinceramente, no quería discordar con su futura esposa, pero no le gustaba en lo absoluto que lo haya contratado para que le diera clases a la mediana de los Higurashi. Ella era consentida, sí, pero no era estúpida ni miraba por encima del hombro a los demás.

Eso era de admirar.

Sin embargo…

Santo cielo, cuando la conoció no pensó que fuera tan (a veces atorrante, con las matemáticas), pero que lo azorara tanto. Era demasiado… _hiperactiva_. Inteligente, sí, pero demasiado, _demasiado,_ joder, demasiado molestosa. Oh, no entendía por qué le cabreaba tanto su presencia, pero había algo en ella que lo repelía con tal fuerza que le era muy difícil poder permanecer mucho tiempo cerca de su aura. Y es que esa chiquilla se la pasaba hablando de sus ideales, de lo mucho que amaba a la naturaleza y a las personas, de lo tanto que anhelaba ser una protectora de la biosfera y salvar al planeta de los demonios que en ella habitan.

Al carajo.

A él, sinceramente, le valía verga el resto. Si las personas que amaban estaban con él, le valía. Pero ella era tan obstinada en estar aferrada a sus ideales y a lo que le gustaba, a perseguir sus sueños y a conseguir lo que se proponía sin intentar pasar por encima de los demás. Tal vez eso, en cierta manera, le parecía atractivo. Era ver el mundo de otra manera. Y en tales casos, nadie se lo había enseñado. O bueno, a él tampoco le había interesado demasiado aprenderlo. Igual, Higurashi era capaz de conseguir lo que deseara.

 _Lo que deseara._

—¿En qué piensas? —Lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Kikyō. Miró para su chica, aun procesando la idea de haber tenido a Higurashi en toda la extensión de sus pensamientos más de medio minuto consecutivo; analizando su persona, su actitud, sus virtudes (un par de martirizantes defectos) y su alma misma. Demasiado raro—. Estás muy… pensativo. —La última palabra no sonó muy amigable.

—Pienso en tu hermana —eso también lo confesó escuetamente, sin mucha vergüenza.

—Lo supuse. Aunque la idea me calmó, de pronto —soltó una risilla, dando a entender que prefería eso a que su mente fuera ocupada por otra mujer.

InuYasha suspiró.

—Sabes que no es de mi agrado completo ser el tutor tu hermana —no sabía por qué, pero no podía pronunciar su nombre tan abiertamente. Le daba fiebre decir _Kagome._ Carajo.

Kikyō lo miró con desdén, de pronto, dándole a entender que el resto del mundo le valía una mierda con tal de defender a todos sus hermanos. Y él estaba incluido en la poca valoración.

—¿Cuál es el problema con Kagome? —Se llevó una botana a la boca, para distraer los ánimos—. Mi hermana es muy inteligente.

—Ese no es problema. Ella es demasiado alborotada y risueña.

Kikyō sonrió. Oh, Kagome.

—¿Te molesta?

—Oh, no sabes cuánto —desahogó sus pensamientos en una frase.

—No importa—soltó, con la voz inyectada de tranquilidad infinita.

InuYasha volvió a su posición normal, cavilando en el problema de tener a Higurashi tan cerca de él todos los días de sus clases. No era la primera vez que tenía esa especie de «discusión» con su novia por ese problema. No le gustaba pelear con Kikyō.

No le gustaba.

Igual, tenía que acordar en su mente lo que tenía que decirles a los padres de Kikyō. Si ellos no sabían que en serio él tenía una relación con ella, era porque en serio estaban ciegos. Sonrió arrogante, por unos efímeros segundos de victoria: esa mujer iba a casarse con él.

—¿Cuándo hablamos con tus papás?

* * *

 ** _Yo:_** _Juro que mataré a alguien, Ayame. Después de que me gustaba con locura… ¡Lo odio tanto!_

Envió el mensaje, golpeando su almohada blanca. ¡Maldito InuYasha!

 ** _Ayame Tanami:_** _¿Qué sucede, Kagome? Hace mucho que no te notaba así._

 ** _Yo:_** _¿Y cómo no querer cortarle la cabeza? Ese imbécil me deja ejercicios como si no hubiese un mañana._

 ** _Ayame Tanami:_** _Lo que yo opino es que sigues celosa porque InuYasha está pensando en casarse con tu hermana, Kagome. A mí no me engañas, mujer._

Kagome calló unos segundos antes de contestar en el mensaje: ¿celosa? Ayame estaba consumiendo alguna clase de drogas, entonces, porque ella no estaba celosa. Sentía mucho odio por él en esos momentos. Solía caerle bien, pero a veces se comportaba muy hosco con ella y sinceramente no toleraba esos mal tratos. El compromiso que InuYasha había asumido con Kikyō, (del cual su hermana estaba completamente de acuerdo) era cosa de ellos.

Además, sinceramente no esperaba que ese matrimonio funcionase: Kikyō aún seguía queriendo al bastardo asesino de Naraku. Ese amor había sido tan fuerte que a pesar de Kikyō amaba a InuYasha, ese engendro no salía de su cabeza. Conocía a su hermana, le contaba todo. Lo único que su hermana mayor no sabía de ella, es que estuvo una larga temporada en el paraíso de las idiotas coladas por InuYasha (antes de que este par se conocieran, claro). Pero ese era cuento pasado.

 ** _Yo:_** _¿Consumes algún tipo de LSD? Vamos, Ayame, InuYasha es cosa del pasado y tú lo sabes. Le aprecio como persona, sí, me gusta conversarle de mis ideales y soy yo misma junto a él y un par de personas más; pero eso le incomoda, como me he dado cuenta y en verdad, me provoca malestar. Sabes que odio sentirme rechazada y menospreciada. Hundida y rezagada._

 ** _Ayame Tanami:_** _Vamos, Kagome, no es culpa de él. Conoces a mi primo, sabes cómo es. Me despido, Kag. Mi madre ha venido por mí, quiere que le acompañe al centro comercial porque hoy tenemos que ir a un evento. Ya sabes, quiere que la asesore. ¿Irás al matrimonio de Sango? Por cierto, ¿sigues peleada con ella? Besos, amor._

 ** _Yo:_** _Tenemos la invitación, sí. Por supuesto que iré. Sabes que peleamos siempre pero nos adoramos. Sango en el fondo, es como mi hermana. Ya no estoy peleada con ella. Hablé sobre eso ayer, por celular. Ve con cuidado, cariño. Cuídate, Ayame. Besos para ti también. Nos vemos en la fiesta esta noche, ¿va?_

Dio un suspiro largo y cansado. Bajó de su cama y buscó la ropa en su armador: un vestido color melón con strapless y unas zapatillas de plataforma con plantilla mediana color negras, como su cabello. Ya escogería luego los pendientes.

* * *

Con el más sincero miedo que había sentido en toda su vida, se adentró en el callejón oscuro, esperando que la gran puerta negra de metal se abriera a su paso. Se quedó allí parada, observando la gran infraestructura que se alzaba como un monstruo ante ella, haciéndola sentir más pequeña, frágil y delgada de lo que era. Frunció el ceño, cabreada, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Antes de que pudiera poner la mano pálida en el gran portón de metal enrollable, este se estaba abriendo.

Se quedó petrificada, mirando a los dos hombres altos y robustos con armas en las manos. Bankotsu y Renkotsu, si no mal recordaba. Caminó entre ellos, tratando desesperadamente de no mostrar debilidad. No sabía dónde estaría _él,_ pero no deseaba cruzar palabra con esos maleantes.

—Vaya, al fin llegas —ese tono de voz aburrido y femenino cortante en extremo, le llamó la atención. Observó a la mujer, recostada en una enorme viga (de las tantas que había), esperándola, con los ojos cerrados y su habitual abanico revoloteando cerrado contra su mejilla. La mujer abrió los ojos, con esa expresión indescifrable y a la vez tan harta—. Comenzaba a aburrirme.

—Vives aburrida, Kagura —contraatacó ella. No estaba con humor para soportar el ánimo de Kagura Tanaca. La conocía desde que Naraku había sido su novio, así que ya sabía exactamente cómo tratar con ella.

—No te interesa. —Removió su posición, irguiéndose—. El bastardo está esperándote es su oficina. —Caminó de manera lenta pero segura, en dirección recta, guiándola hasta lo propio.

Ella hizo caso omiso al hosco comentario de Kagura, preguntándose internamente en qué maldito momento saldría de allí.

Caminaron hacia una especie de cuarto, a una esquina de ese gran terreno que había sido un garaje de helicópteros militares (ahora entendía por qué era tan grande).

—Cielos, conociendo a Naraku y su ambición, debo aceptar que este lugar es asqueroso.

Kagura rio, irónica y sarcástica, en baja medida divertida.

—Ese mal parido no sabe nada de estilo. —Y con ese comentario, cerró el diálogo difamador de Naraku. Paró en seco, frente a la puerta de la _oficina_ del mencionado—. Ojalá te sepa bien el infierno. —La de orbes rojos giró sobre sus talones, alejándose al compás de sus tacones negros y el atuendo de piel café oscura que cargaba.

Suspiró hondo, antes de abrir la puerta. Kagura no le había dejado exactamente la mejor impresión acerca de ese maldito, después de todo. Y ella que lo conocía otro tanto. No entendía por qué trabaja para él, gente que lo odiaba. Al diablo. Abrió la puerta, dejando ver la figura imponente del hombre que alguna vez le quitó el sueño, la cordura y su jodida _virginidad._

—Has perdido los modales, Kikyō —soltó con sorna, sin ni siquiera moverse de su lugar. La aludida se limitó a cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Sin dejar de mirarlo con esa determinación tan característica de ella, se sentó en la silla negra (igual que el alma de él) giratoria que recibía a las personas frente a su escritorio de madera café.

Observó disimulada la estructura de la dichosa oficina, dándose cuenta de los detalles. Vaya, Naraku podía ser un maldito coñudo y un tacaño, pero sabía lo que era limpieza, orden y soberbia en los detalles materiales. Todo a su alrededor, o por lo menos la mayoría, era de colores negro y café, con matices grises y azules marinos. Naraku no tenía nada de colores fosforescentes, encantos llamativos, floreros, libros… ¡Nada! La estantería que tenía atrás, era un museo lleno de armas de vaya Dios a saber qué tipo.

Lo único de blanco eran sus dientes y el papel que tenía sobre su escritorio.

—No entiendo cómo hay gente que trabaja para ti y te odia, por lo visto —se estaba yendo por las ramas, sí, pero quería alivianar un poco sus propios ánimos.

—Su padre murió hace un par de años. Tenía cuentas conmigo —confesó, dejando ir una pequeña risilla malvada. La verdad es que a Kagura no se le daba mal dejarse coger sobre ese mismo escritorio, contra un muro o en su cama, específicamente. Kagura era una _puta con estilo._ Aunque era una puta que no disfrutaba en lo absoluto estar con él. Ella lo repugnaba, y eso hacía mucho más excitante el acto—. Kagura está aquí, saldando la deuda de su padre.

Kikyō casi da un respingo. Lo miró, con esa expresión de confusión en los ojos.

—Jamás mencioné que fuera ella.

Naraku soltó una carcajada, completamente complacido de ver la inocencia de su _mujercita._ Kikyō, su maldito capricho. Su maldita obsesión. Tendría que cogérsela tarde o temprano.

—Que rápido olvidaste lo inteligente que soy, Kikyō —sedujo con su tono, inclinándose a ella, con el mueble como intermediario.

—Tu maldita inteligencia me vale verga —cayó en una vulgaridad inusitada. _Muy_ inusitada.

Él rio de nuevo, complacido: aún lograba sacar lo mejor de ella y hacerla temblar. La conocía, la conocía muy bien.

—¿Has venido a hablar de mi personal? —inquirió, haciéndose el imbécil.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres con InuYasha? —no le tembló la voz un solo instante, a pesar de que estaba en extremo nerviosa. No permitiría que Naraku dañara a InuYasha, pero prefería eso a que se le ocurriera meterse con su familia a ese bastardo.

—No quiero nada con ese idiota—cambió el tono, comenzando a cabrearse. ¿Acaso Kikyō era tonta?—. ¿Desde cuándo tengo cara de maricón? —golpeó la mesa, mirándola directamente a los ojos: estaba asustada.

—No te hagas el imbécil, porque sabes a qué me refiero —también le sostuvo la mirada, incesante—. Ve al grano, Naraku —porque sinceramente no soportaba por mucho tiempo más estar cerca de él. Su simple cercanía aún la quemaba.

—Quiero que vuelvas a ser mía —declaró, esperando con ansias que Kikyō se negara e hiciese un escándalo.

—¿Estás bromeando? —ese maldito… ¿De qué le estaba hablando?

—Nunca bromeo. Soy muy serio en mis negocios, no me gustan esos chistecitos —vaya, no reaccionó tan histérica. Naraku observó con gusto como la expresión de Kikyō cambiaba.

Ella deseó matarlo, ¿negocios? Bajo su coraza, guardaba la estúpida ligera esperanza de que Naraku desease _de verdad,_ (aunque ella se iba a negar, rotundamente) volver a pertenecerle. Sin embargo, ¿todo era un maldito negocio? ¡Ella era un maldito negocio!

—Vete al demonio, Naraku —estuvo a punto de levantarse, pero la mano del aludido la detuvo.

—Espera, preciosa —apodó con sorna, sonriendo de nuevo, con maldad—. Aún no escuchas la propuesta que tengo para InuYasha.

—No te metas con él —masculló, mordiendo las palabras. ¡Maldición, estaba sudando!

—Entonces me encargaré de tu hermana. —Y así, tan fácilmente, la tuvo de nuevo a sus pies.

Kikyō dejó un suspiro ahogado, de desesperación disimuladamente escondida bajo excitación. Naraku maldito, metió a Kagome en eso y era lo que menos deseaba. Podía amar a InuYasha, podía estar pronta a casarse con él, pero si para salvar a su hermana, debía sacrificar su propia felicidad… estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le estaba dando la tregua, pero no le importaba.

—Que termines con InuYasha. —Tan simple como eso, pensó Naraku—. Así podrás dejar que te folle sin que tengas cargo de conciencia.

Maldito cerdo… ¡¿Cómo demonios podía sentir algo mínimo por ese animal?! Bastardo desgraciado; ahora entendía a Kagura. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo diablos iba a decirle a InuYasha que simplemente terminaban? Conociéndolo, estaba segura de que la reprendería por dejarse manipular. Lo sabía, pero Kohaku, Kagome, su padre y su madre eran sus puntos débiles. Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su propia vida por ellos y si eso implicaba que dejara que su corazón se corrompiera, estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

 _«No soy tan fuerte como todos piensan, después de todo»_

Estaba dispuesta a todo, en realidad. Odiaba sentirse débil. Dejaría que el posible amor de su vida se enamorase de alguien más, ¿estaría dispuesta a aceptar eso? ¿Miraría a la cara a la mujer que le robara lo que hasta ese momento, por derecho le pertenecía? Quizá sí, quizá no. InuYasha era muy importante en su vida, pero esas circunstancias…

Miró para el bastardo de Naraku, irreconociéndose, odiándose y aborreciéndose. Qué más daba, con él ya no tenía qué perder aparte de la vida. Suspiró, tratando de prepararse completamente para perder a InuYasha en ese preciso instante.

—De acuerdo.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Personajes de la serie, pertenecientes intelectualmente a Rumiko Takahashi._

 **Notas:** Después de tantos años sin poner un dedo en esta historia que hago con amor para mi amiga, he vuelto. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review, queridas lectora.

En especial a vos, **Elvi** , mi cariño.

Disculpad los errores. Cómo lo siento.

Agradecimientos a:

[ **valeaome** ]

[ **aky9110** ]

[ **Kris'** ]

[ **Elvi** ]

[ **Hi-Chan** ]

[ **MARA** ]

[ **Julky** ]

[ **Princesa Taisho** ]

[ **Aomecita Taisho** ]

[ **Isabel** ]

[ **Salvatores** ]

[ **Livini** ]

[ **Rosa** ]

[ **Jazmin** ]

* * *

 **E** lvi, vida,

 **Con amor, para ti.**

¡Disfrútalo!

* * *

« **RAÍZ CUADRADA** »

* * *

|°~ **F** anfic **dedicado** a **Elvi Velasco** ~°|

* * *

 ** _Y de las malas decisiones que solemos tomar en la vida._**

 ** _Capítulo 2._**

* * *

 _No siempre de todos los errores se puede aprender; porque no siempre podemos remediar lo ya causado. Y en adelante, Kikyō aprenderá esta lección._

* * *

Kagura rostizó el pollo, lo sirvió en platos y lo llevó hasta la mesa.

Con el orgullo herido y las emociones completamente bajo control, Kikyō miró para la aludida, que, sin ánimos de inmutarse demasiado, recorría desde la cocina hasta el comedor, donde ella se encontraba.

—Come —su tono fue decidido e inequívoco, tal y como era de su costumbre. Y es que con esa afirmación, Kagura le estaba dando a entender que no le interesaba mucho si es que en serio comía o no, pero odiaba desperdiciar la comida y no permitiría que esa mujer lo hiciera.

—Naraku —pronunció Kikyō, sin ni siquiera mirar su plato.

Kagura soltó una carcajada, que casi le llega en un momento no tan justo, ya que estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Sin más, Higurashi siguió observando la pieza de Kagura. Era muy bonita, soberbia. Normal, sin colores escandalosos, pero muy elegante.

—¿Quieres intentar dejarme comer? —Sonrió con falsedad—. Sé a qué hemos venido, pero por un momento, deseo no tener a ese bastardo en mi cabeza. Gracias.

Kikyō no respondió, simplemente se dedicó a observar su plato, hasta que el olor exquisito de la comida le penetró en lo más hondo de los sentidos. Sin quererlo, sonrió.

Agarró el tenedor y, con una lentitud que parecía interminable, empezó a ingerir cada bocado.

Y es que aún no entendía qué demonios estaba haciendo allí.

* * *

Observó por el rabillo del ojo a su maestro, escudriñándolo, asesina. ¡Qué estupidez! ¿Sabía él cuánto le había costado hacer ese montón de ejercicios para que le dijera que casi la mitad estaban mal? Y lo peor, había lidiado con sus demás tareas académicas sin descuidar las de él. Maldito profesor. Malditas matemáticas.

—… y así, el ejercicio número treinta es el que más errores tiene, Higurashi —con un cansancio colosal, luego de casi tres horas seguidas de la misma asignatura, que sinceramente lo tenían bastante agotado, anotó el último resultado.

—He entendido por completo —pronunció Kagome, frunciendo la boca. Maldito profesor de matemáticas.

La afirmación quedó como en el aire, pues, por varios segundos, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir algo. InuYasha frunció el ceño, molesto ¿había entendido por completo? Obviamente, esa chiquilla lo estaba haciendo (y con seguridad afirmaba) porque estaba fastidiada y seguramente en la cara de él se notaba lo mismo.

Dejó ir un suspiro largo y cansado, arremetiendo contra su propia cordura.

—Hagamos esto más fácil, Higurashi…

—Empezando porque deje de llamarme por mi apellido, profesor —interrumpió ella, harta de escuchar _Higurashi_ de tantas personas—. Estoy completamente fastidiada de que me llame por el apellido… —calló unos segundos, ante la mirada curiosa y molesta de InuYasha—, mientras usted sabe muy bien mi nombre de pila —lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin dudar.

—Prefiero ser más profesional —excusó, desviando la mirada.

Maldita sea.

Y sí, carajo, le dolía pronunciar su nombre. Era como si una corriente de odio lo cubriera con tal fuerza, que le era demasiado difícil mantenerse en sus estribos. Observó con desdén a la joven, pálida, frunciendo el ceño… Se parecía mucho a Kikyō.

—¿Profesional?

—Sí. Profesional. —Repitió, tan harto de la cantaleta—. Higurashi… —Kagome se mordió los labios. Enrojeció, carajo, increíblemente cabreada, ¡que no le dijera…!—. Sigamos con esto.

Ella agachó la mirada, después de todo, ¿qué iba a hacer con el estúpido novio de su hermana?

—Veinticinco al cuadrado. —Respondió y se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

InuYasha alzó una ceja… Esa chiquilla en serio había entendido el ejercicio.

* * *

—Sí.

—¿En serio?

—Puedo apostártelo, Higurashi.

—Prefiero Kikyō, a secas. —Al parecer, la molestia venía de herencia en la familia Higurashi.

—Pues… prefiero ser más _profesional._ Naraku me lo ha enseñado muy bien —sonrió Kagura, tomando su limonada, tan agria como ella—. Vaya, soy una excelencia en la cocina.

Kikyō hizo una mueca atragantada. Oh, de acuerdo.

—Pues… suponiendo que se trate de comidas y no bebidas —tosió un poco, secándose la boca con una servilleta.

Kagura gimió, con ese gesto que parecía una risa, con esa risa que parecía molestia y con esa molestia que la caracterizaba: nadie podía burlarse de sus jugos.

—Dejemos de jugar. Naraku es el punto. —Sus ojos rojos brillaron, con la maldad de vengarse de esa rata mal parida.

Kikyō asintió, dejando el vaso sobre la mesilla central de la sala.

—Hablábamos de que has querido matarlo.

—Sí. —Seria, no dejaba de pensar en cómo utilizar a una aliada con la que nunca había entablado una conversación. Hasta ese día, por supuesto.

—Pero no has podido hacerlo. —Ladeó la cara, pensativa.

—Me tiene en sus manos… Ese maldito —apretó la mandíbula. Diera su culo por verlo podrido bajo la tierra fría, lleno de gusanos y demás animales que pudieran consumir su cuerpo y con ello su maldad, hasta el último trozo de él.

—Algo así como que pagas una deuda de tu padre. Escuché. —Intentó no morderse el labio. Demonios, el asunto de Naraku la ponía tan nerviosa y preocupada.

Kagura la observó con desdén. Perra.

 _¿Segura que solo escuchó?_

—¿Um? —Alzó una ceja, entretenida.

Kikyō se abofeteó mentalmente, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrerle por absolutamente todo el jodido cuerpo. Tragó duro, porque lo que estaba por inquirir no era nada discreto. Tan impropio de ella. Gracias, Naraku estúpido.

—¿Te has acostado con _él_?

Mierda.

Y sí: «él» con letra cursiva.

Esperó a que Kagura armase un escándalo (¿Ah, sí?). Observó a la joven y hermosa mujer mirarla asesina, tan despacio, que se sintió algo asustada; después de todo, Kagura era una especie de «sicario». Tanaca se sonrojó con tal fuerza, que no supo si golpearla, o simplemente sacarla de su casa a patadas.

¡Puta madre, que estaba cabreada por la pregunta!

¿Pero qué demonios…? Observó fijamente a Higurashi, que se mordía el labio (rasgo tan característico de ella y su nerviosismo poco usual) y entonces pudo darse cuenta: Kikyō estaba celosa.

—Vamos al grano, Kikyō. Cuando te traje a mi casa, créeme que no era con el ánimo de hablar sobre sus colores. —Eludió. Se inclinó para mirarla mejor y cruzó la pierna derecha.

Se quedó con las inmensas ganas de decirle: ¿Lo haces o no?

—No quiero separarme de InuYasha —fue lo único que pudo decir, tratando de no desviar demasiado sus sentimientos.

A quién quería engañar: seguía amando a Naraku.

No, Kikyō, cállate.

—Sé lo que Naraku quiere. —Soltó Kagura, armando piezas—. Odia a InuYasha porque según él, ha sido el único bastardo aparte de él mismo en profanar tu cuerpo, Higurashi.

Kikyō agachó la mirada, decepcionada. Y esperaba que lo hiciera porque estaba avergonzada, pero de lo contrario, lo había tomado como algo que de verdad esperaba. Tanaca esperó que se le subiera el color al rostro, que hiciera un escándalo, que insultara a Naraku y lo mandara a la verga.

Esperó muchas cosas que nunca llegaron.

— _Naraku… Nunca aprendes_ —fue un susurro, que ni si quiera intentó que Kagura lo escuchase. No le importaba realmente que lo hiciera. Suspiró un poco, sin saber si sentir ternura o patearle el culo.

—Mándalo al infierno y punto —aconsejó ella—. Después de todo, no atrae buena suerte.

—¿Quieres ayudarme a destruirlo? —ignoró el comentario de manera olímpica. No estaba demasiado segura de en realidad querer hacer eso, pero…

—Oh.

—Kagura… —susurró.

—¿Bromeas, Kikyō? Es lo que más deseo en esta vida. —Se levantó del mueble, con una sonrisa malvada y el ceño fruncido—. ¡Claro que quiero, mujer! ¡Eso no se pregunta!

—Espera… —reflexionó Kikyō, ceñuda—. Cederé a lo que me pide.

—¡¿Qué?! —Indignada, vio el brillo pensativo de la muchacha.

—Quiero ver qué es capaz de hacer.

¿En serio?

Kagura se levantó del mueble. Kikyō la vio alejarse hacia su (posiblemente) habitación.

A Kikyō le llamó la atención el hecho de que hubiera libros universitarios cerca de esa entrada, sin embargo, no le tomó importancia. La joven tardó alrededor de tres minutos dentro y, cuando salió, lo hizo con una tarjeta blanca en la mano. Tanaca volvió a sentarse. Observó en silencio la mesa del living, aproximadamente por unos cinco minutos, ignorando a su compañera, que aún no dejaba de verla, inspeccionando su rostro, esperando una reacción. Casi ni parpadeaba.

Después de soltar un suspiro, botó la tarjeta sobre la mesilla, de una manera tan brusca, que ya estresaba.

—Lo que quieras comprobar me vale verga. ¿Lo sabes, no? —No la miró, pero Kikyō sabía que no podría haber una conversación más directa en la vida.

—Lo sé.

—Toma la tarjeta. Cuando desees ayudarme a matar a ese maldito, llámame. De lo contrario, puedes desecharlo.

Kikyō hizo lo propio. Miró la nota y en ella solo estaban las iniciales de T. K., y el número de celular de la aludida. Lo guardó en su saco, segura de que no sabía lo que pasaría en los próximos minutos con su vida.

—Lo haré. —Seria, Kikyō alzó la barbilla, mirándola neutral. Ya había dudado demasiado ese día.

—No demores nada. Si lo decides, llama. No importa la hora. —Insistió, con tal desespero, que Higurashi se exasperó. Aunque claro, Kagura no lo demostrase.

 _«Eres la única persona que va a estar tan cerca de él. Kikyō, eres mi único medio, maldita sea»._

—Te dije que lo haré. —Se levantó del sofá, dando la reunión por terminada.

—Vete.

—No es necesario. Ya estaba en proceso.

* * *

—Quince para esta vez, Higurashi. Has aprendido algo hoy. —Sonrió. Y no exactamente porque estuviera feliz, sino que el sentir que su trabajo estaba dando frutos, realmente se daba cuenta de que no lo estaba haciendo por gusto.

—Gracias por el insulto, profesor. —Sonrió con tanto sarcasmo, que resultó molesto.

InuYasha suspiró, cabreado.

—¿Te he insultado, Higurashi? —La miró con tanta precisión, que la cohibió—. Imagina qué pasaría si es que te llamara por tu nombre de pila… la injuria sería aún más propia. —Blanqueó los ojos.

 _«¿Por qué demonios me jode tanto tu presencia, chiquilla insolente?»_

—Sigo esperando que te comprometas con mi hermana. —Soltó ella, intentando alivianar lo ánimos: era verdad lo que él le había dicho, porque no la estaba insultando, en realidad.

—¿Ahora nos tuteamos? —alzó una ceja, sorprendido.

Kagome observó el reloj y sonrió.

—Hace dieciséis minutos que nuestra clase terminó —volvió a mirarlo—. Ya no somos tan _profesionales._

—Espero a que llegue. Hoy hablaremos con tus padres. —Informó, sintiendo el calor volver a regocijarlo. Siempre le hacía bien pensar en Kikyō.

Los pasos acelerados de los tacones que ya conocían, los alarmaron de manera olímpica. Ambos se levantaron de la mesa al observar a la mayor de los hermanos, entrar a la sala, tan fuera de sí en sus propios pasos, que asustaba.

—Kikyō… —Atinó a decir InuYasha, sin moverse un centímetro. El aura que estaba despidiendo su novia era tan negativa, que estaba seguro de que a ella misma le estaba costando trabajo mantenerla.

—Necesito hablar con InuYasha, Kagome —miró para su hermana, con la voz mucho más fría que de lo habitual.

La joven no esperó a que su hermana se lo repitiese; agarró su celular y subió las escaleras casi corriendo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Quiso acercarse a ella, pero lo detuvo, poniendo su brazo derecho como intermedio. Por Dios… ¡Era casi un metro de distancia!—. ¡Kikyō! —Le desesperó que ella no dijera nada, que estuviera tan muda.

—InuYasha, tú… —la voz casi, _casi_ se le quiebra.

Era demasiada presión. Dolor.

—Te estaba esperando para que habláramos de con tus…

—No hablaremos con ellos. —Cortó, mirándolo muy seria. Esa mirada temeraria.

InuYasha alzó una ceja. Amaba a Kikyō, de acuerdo, no lo negaría, pero él tenía cierto punto en su carácter y sinceramente comenzaba a ponerse cabreado. ¿Por qué no le decía lo que estaba sucediendo y punto? Si aún no se sentía preparada para casarse, estaba bien, la esperaría el resto de su vida si era necesario, pero ella…

—Bien, entonces mañana, la semana entrante…

—No hablaremos con ellos ni hoy, ni mañana, ni la semana entrante, ni el mes que viene, ni el otro siglo, InuYasha. —Sus ojos brillaron. Temblaba de un sentimiento nunca antes experimentado.

—No bromees, Kikyō. —Serio, mucho más que ella, se irguió, imponiendo su autoridad natural solo con su expresión corporal—. No es gracioso.

—¿Ves que me estoy riendo, InuYasha? —Ella también se cabreó—. No te burles de mí.

—Al contrario: tú lo estás haciendo —le acusó, moviéndose apenas, evitando exasperarse demasiado y alzar más de lo que esperaba la voz. Él no era un juguete y si es que Kikyō se estaba burlando de él, pues lo sabría en ese instante.

—Se-acabó-InuYasha—mordió cada letra, retorció cada sentimiento, escupió a Naraku en el pensamiento.

—¿Qué? —No podía entender cómo es que: «Se-acabó» habría salido así, de pronto.

Y de ella, precisamente.

Dedicado a él.

A…

 _«Vamos, InuYasha, no hagas esto más difícil»_

—Se terminó, se acabó, rompemos… ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? —Su frialdad llegó a niveles impensables por el hombre.

—¿Cómo de romper, Kikyō? —Se dio la vuelta, escondiendo su rostro con el flequillo—. ¿Meditas lo que dices?

—Lo he meditado estos tres días, InuYasha —ladeó el rostro, neutral—. Vete.

Y eso golpeó a InuYasha, con tal fuerza que no pudo contener lo que sentía.

—¿No es una maldita broma? —La miró, con los ojos inyectados de odio, dolor, confusión…—. ¿Estás dejándome? ¿Dejas atrás dos años de relación, Kikyō?

La chica extendió el brazo indicándole la puerta.

—Y en honor a esos dos años, es que debes conocerme lo suficiente como para saber que odio repetir las cosas, InuYasha —No lo miró.

Mierda, no lo miraría.

No.

E InuYasha tampoco lo hizo. Agarró su folder, suspiró en corto y salió de la estancia, sin lugar a dejar que los sentimientos de ira y dolor lo dominasen. Con todo el deseo de estampar a su _ex_ novia contra la pared, besarla desesperadamente y pedirle que reconsiderara la decisión se largó de ese lugar, tratando de no mirar atrás.

Aunque los temores no se dejaban atrás.

Él seguiría siendo en tutor de matemáticas de su hermana.

* * *

Cuando llegó hasta su cuarto, en busca de soledad, se encontró con Kagome allí, sentada en su cama (probablemente esperándola para interrogarla) escudriñándola duramente con la mirada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Le preguntó en un hilillo de voz, sin poder evitar que se desplomaba ante ella.

—Espero que me expliques por qué llegaste así. Es todo —no es como si en realidad fuera poco lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero a simple vista sí, lo era.

Kikyō roló los ojos. Se sentó a la esquina derecha de su cama, dándole la espalda a Kagome, sin fuerzas para mirarla a la cara y decirle lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

—He vuelto a verlo. —Sin más, no pronunció absolutamente nada.

La afirmación quedó en el aire. Kagome abrió la boca en una perfecta «o» sin poderse creer, en serio, que su hermana… No era necesario que le explicase demasiado para saber a quién se estaba refiriendo Kikyō cuando decía que había vuelto a verlo. ¡No, carajo! ¡¿Por qué a ese bastardo de Naraku de nuevo?!

—¿Bromeas? —gateó hasta mirarla de costado, con ese semblante que hacía mucho que no veía en su hermana.

Kikyō era su símbolo de pureza, de fortaleza. Por ella había aprendido a que nunca debe mostrársele el lado débil a ninguna persona, que no sea cualquier persona con quien puedas abrirte y, a pesar de que Kagome era muy confiada, había aprendido mucho de Kikyō. Pero ahora, en ese momento era que la notaba más vulnerable que nunca. No era tonta y tampoco había estado confundida cuando decía que Kikyō seguía enamorada de Naraku.

—¿Parece que lo hago? —Por Dios, ni siquiera podía mirar a su hermana a la cara.

—¿Volviste a ver a Naraku? ¿Cómo? —A pesar de que estaba escandalizada, no lo hacía notar.

—Consiguió mi número y no sé cómo.

Kagome volvió a sorprenderse ¿hasta dónde llegaba ese maldito y qué tan peligroso era?

—¿Te citó? Puedo apostarlo —se levantó de la cama, mirándola del mismo ángulo.

—Accedí.

Kagome rodó los ojos. De acuerdo, lo sabía.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —la reprendió, sin saber la situación.

—Cállate. —Aceleró la voz, conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

Tenía miedo por Kagome, por su familia, joder.

Por InuYasha…

—Terminé con Taishō. —Cielos, las formalidades no acababan ese día.

—¿Qué? —No podía entender que «Terminé con Taishō» haya salido así, de ella.

Por Dios, Naraku bastardo.

—¿Acaso no lo entiendes? —Carajo, que le hacían todo tan difícil—. ¿Cuál es la parte difícil de entender, Kagome? —¿Y por qué seguía sin mirarla? No cambiaba de posición. Apoyaba su peso con los pies y los nudillos estaban más pálidos, sobre la cama, deteniendo su coraje.

—Es que… No parece venir de ti —aunque no lloraba, sentía cada palabra que su hermana pronunciaba como un puñal que se clavaba dolorosamente en ella—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Kikyō?

—No lo entenderías, Kagome —susurró ella, tragando duro.

—No puedo creer que te dejaras manipular por ese infeliz, Kikyō.

¿Por qué no lo entendía? Se levantó de la cama y por fin pudo encararla. Su labio inferior temblaba y tenía los ojos rojos. Miró a su hermana, con aquella determinación que no se iba de ella a pesar de estar tan quebrada.

—Y yo no puedo creer que no entiendas lo peligroso que es ese hombre.

—¡No digas eso, hermana! —Recriminó, mucho más dolida.

—Me amenazó, Kagome. ¡Quiere hacerte daño! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?! —La zarandeó por los hombros, queriéndola hacer entrar en razón.

Y a Kagome le dolió.

—¿Sacrificas tu felicidad por una simple amenaza? —Negó con la cabeza.

No podía creerlo.

—Entiende que es peligroso, Kagome. Él tiene una organización, no es cualquier estúpido.

—¡Pero qué pasa! ¡Tú eres más fuerte que cualquier organización del mundo!

Oh.

Kikyō sintió tanto dolor golpearla con esas palabras. Le dio la espalda, ocultando lo que en realidad había estado guardando todo el día. ¿Así que eso era lo que pensaba Kagome de ella? ¡Naraku, maldito bastardo! Era una mujer débil, lo sabía, pero no soportaba saber que estaba decepcionando a Kagome, que desde pequeña la había visto como su ejemplo, como su modelo de fortaleza, como…

 _«No, Kagome, no lo soy»_

—Vete, hermana —volvió a quebrársele la voz y esta vez, no hizo nada para enderezarla.

—Kikyō…

Y cuando su hermana volvió a darle el frente, la vio llorar.

Algo muy grave estaba pasando.

* * *

 **Continuará…**


End file.
